


Talking to the Stars

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:Can i request something of poe x reader where the reader dies by their x wing being hit. Poe has flashbacks of those times and misses them. Inspired by Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Talking to the Stars

Poe sat on the hood of his X-Wing. It was late and he couldn’t sleep…again. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw you. Whether it was your smile, your eyes…or even your death. He couldn’t get over you and how he lost you.

He stared up the stars and began to speak, “I know you’re out there somewhere. Somewhere far away looking down on me…everyone thinks I’m crazy now ‘cause I keep coming out here. They just don’t understand…you were my life. You were all I had…and now you’re gone.”

* * *

_Poe and BB-8 were sneaking by trying not to make any sound. BB-8 began to speak, but Poe shushed them, “Quiet, buddy!” He whispered loudly. They watched as you were talking to Rey. You were flailing your arms around telling a story to her, “Okay. Ready? One..two…three!” Poe ran up behind you, picked you up and began spinning you around._

_“AAAAHHH!” You screamed in surprise. When you realized who picked you up, you began to yell, “POE DAMERON! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”  
_

_Poe obliged and you crossed your arms over your chest giving your boyfriend a stern look. Poe cooed, “Aaawww, you’re so cute when you’re upset.”_

_You tried to hide your smile as you slapped Poe’s arm, “Shut up.”_

_Poe gave you a kiss, “You know you love me.”_

_You sighed, “Unfortunately.”_

* * *

Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance, was well known for his amazing piloting. Now? He was starting to become well known for being the guy who talked to the stars. Every night, you go outside and you’ll see him there, sitting on his X-wing staring at the stars talking out loud.

“I know you can hear me, Y/N. I just hope you’re on the other side talking to me too. Or else, I’d probably be a fool to be talking to the stars.”

* * *

_“Poe! I got four on my tail!”  
_

_“Hold on, Y/N! I’m coming!”_

_You tried to swerve the hits but you couldn’t. You were outnumbered, “I’M HIT!” The TIEs were hitting you right and left._

_“Try landing in the water, Y/N! Try-” He watched as a TIE fired at you and your ship blew up, “Y/N!!”  
_

* * *

There wasn’t a body to bury. Nothing to mourn. It was just the thought of you. Poe couldn’t cope. He was angry all of the time. His head was never focused again. General Organa put him on temporary suspension. Just long enough for him to mourn you and move on. But there isn’t enough time for him to mourn you. Your image clouded his every thought. Your voice whispered in his ears. So here he was every night, staring up at the sky, talking to the stars. Talking to you. 


End file.
